Dumbledore and Neville's fun time
by GallifreyFalls96
Summary: Dumbledore finally releases his incredibly salty passion on his student, young Neville Longbottom (more like long-shaft).


Dumbledore and Neville's fun time

Dumbledore stroked Neville's soft Cheek as Neville Moaned "Touch me real good, Professor" Dumbledore fulfilled his wishes. The headmaster pushed Neville on to the bed as he took off his tight leather thong and flicked it on to Neville's Face as he rubbed himself on the twelve-year old student and restedl his crooked nose on the boys neck and whispered to him "You're mine now, you sexy Gryffindor" and slowly licked Neville's bare chest. "Oh yes daddy" moaned Neville. "What did you say, boy?" "I'm sorry professor" "I asked you what you said boy!" "I-I called you daddy, sir. I'm sorry" Neville stuttered. "No, do it again." Dumbledore commanded assertively. "Oh daddy more please!" Neville moaned breathily. Dumbledore grabbed Neville's hair and forced him onto his knees. "You know what to do" he mumbled, shoving Neville's head down on his cock. Neville tried not to choke around his massive dick. "Yes daddy likes that" Neville lips wrap around the headmasters dick, he dips his head down, taking more of Dumbledore's cock into his mouth . "Good boy" mumbled Dumbledore. Neville choked, deepthroating the professor. Dumbledore Forced His tight leather thong into Neville clenched ass cheeks and brought out his Long Whip and set the twelve-year old on his long manhood and brought down his moist whip on Neville soft pink cheeks while the young boy moans and licks Dumbledore's Hairy thick legs. Neville stood up, and and spread the Professor's Hairy Legs and brought his mouth on to Dumbledore's large round hairy balls and slowly wet the Salty hairs with his long talented Tounge and moving his mouth up and down on the old mans scrotom. "Neville, do it harder" Dumbledore said as Neville tried to get all he could into his mouth. "Yes, daddy" Neville said hypnotically. The professor reached down and pulled him back up by his hair, "Now that's enough for you," he ordered, "Let's have some more fun". Dumbledore forced Neville onto his back and slapped his ass. "Ow!" Yelled Neville, "Are you okay?" Asked the amused professor, "Yes I like it, I...I was just surprised". "Well boy, you're gonna have to get used to it all night" replied Dumbledore pulling of the boys khakis and his loose white underwear. Neville made no move to stop him, but he was unsure. "Is this really happening?", asked Neville. "Foolish boy", the professor muttered under his breath. But all Neville's insecurities about his small pale body went away when he looked at Dumbledore's dick growing larger. Dumbledore got on the ground with Neville and this time the boy welcomed him. The professor's legs wrapped around Neville's and he rubbed the boys soft scrotum making both of them moan. "Shh!", said Dumbledore, "I don't want Mcgonagoll to find out!". "O...Okay, sorry daddy", "It's okay boy, just do it harder to make up for it". Neville replied with a strong French kiss, really putting everything into it. For once it was the professor who found himself dumbfounded, but quickly recovered and started licking the boy's smooth neck. Neville stopped him, "Daddy, let me", for which Dumbledore released. Neville wrapped lhis small arms around the professor, clenching his ass, and licking his chest. This time Dumbledore moaned. Neville once again sucked the professors even larger dick. "Go ahead," he said moaning, "You've earned it". They sat there for awhile, Neville enjoying himself, when Dumbledore finally pulled both of them up. "Neville," he said "Are you prepared for this?", "Sir," he replied "I can't wait". Without any further instructions, Neville got on his hands and knees. Dumbledore smiled. Neville raised his ass and the professor slowly put his cock into the boys asshole, slowly moving it in and out. They started to moan as he got faster with each move. Finally Dumbledore fell to his knees and lowered Neville's ass. He then pulled them to the ground and wrapped they're arms around each other and sway with they're lips barely touching. Neville couldn't help himself, plunged the professor into a deep kiss. A slight reaction came from Dumbledore but he quickly pushed back until they both ran out of breath. Dumbledore had been wanting to suck Neville's dick all night but he had been restraining himself, worried the boy couldn't take it, but after what just happened he changed his mind. The floor was getting tiering for them and they moved to the bed. "Ohh dadddyyy", Neville finally said reaching for the professors extremely elongated and hard dick, "Please". Dumbledore stopped him, 'Wow he's got energy for just a second year' he thought to himself. "No" he said to the boy, Then he grabbed the dick that was surprisingly hard and had a nice length. "It's my turn" he said moving himself down to the nice hard dick. Neville was confused at first but then felt elated that Dumbledore would do it to him. Finally a tingling sensation went through both of them as the professor moved his wet toungue over the boys dick and nicely soft member, getting the entire thing in his mouth. The twelve year-old and 129 year-old laid close on Dumbledore's White (or used to be white) bed. They cuddle like two baby bears in a cave during winter, when suddenly Mcgonagoll opened the door with a gasp deeper than any would think of the old woman, she gasped so hard in fact, that she turned into a cat. But she did not gasp from disgust but from deep surprise and slight pleasure as she decided to jump into the pile of pale flesh.

"Oh hello there, Mcgonngal." Dumbledore purrs. "I thought you might need a furry companion on your journey to manhood" seductively growled Mcgonagoll "but boy is asleep" Dumbledore said quietly "That's okay, I'm into older men anyway" purred Mcgonagoll loudly. After that Dumbledore rolled over onto his stomach and said a spell that made his ass open like a casket, shortly afterwards Mcgongoll claimed inside Dumbledore's asshole with surprising ease. Neville woke up to four knocks on the door along with the familiar voice of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and yelling "NEVILLE YOU IN THERE MATE?" After five minutes of Neville sitting on the bed in disbelief, he heard the words "alohomora" as the door unlocked and the trio walked into the room. What they saw there was Neville and Dumbledore naked and caked in cum while Mcgonagoll peek her furry black head out of Dumbledore's ass, then Harry said the simple words "What the Fuck?". Later that year Dumbledore was sent to Azkaban for pedophila, as was Mcgonagoll for sex as an Animagus. And Neville was banned from Hogwarts for life for Sex with a teacher.

The End.


End file.
